Only Yours After Midnight
by aprettyfacevampire
Summary: This isn't the exact magical world that everyone is used to. Witches live among the everyday society but what happens when a bright little witch finds herself being the secretary to cold playboy of Malfoy Industries. Something isn't quite right about him either he can't stand the sun or religious artifacts. What is he? This is a Dramione in the world of the manga Midnight Secretary


Hello everyone, I'm so so sorry I haven't been on in years. Things have been changing, and life keeps on going. I'm going to be a junior in college in the fall so who knows how busy my life will be. I actually had to force myself to get up and finish typing this story idea just to get it out of my head, mostly because I thought people would like it.

Please please let me know what you think, I have started chapter 2 and I am really trying to finish my other stories. (Mostly I plan on rewriting them, after all it certainly has been a while.)

Now I know this a different idea for a Dramione story but please bear in mind that I am twisting both the Harry Potter world and the world of Midnight Secretary into one.

* * *

Chapter 1.

"It's such a shame that he's such an asshole."

Hermione Granger loved using magic, it was one of the few things that she was proud to have as a trait. What made her stick out as a child turned out to be her best asset later in life. Even though she had lived through years of bullying in her elementary years. It wasn't until she ran into another witch as a ten year old girl that she was able to realize that she truly wasn't as strange as she thought she was. Through that witch Hermione was exposed to a whole new world, one that included magic and the supernatural.

First of all was that there were witches all over the world, whether they were born from long lines of witches or they were born from normal humans, muggles. Even though she was muggleborn, her mentor and confidante Minerva McGonagall had told Hermione that she possessed some of the strongest magic she had ever came upon. But it wasn't just witches that she had learned about, it was the magical world that came with it.

Not only were there witches and magic everyone in the world, but there were other magical creatures of folklore and myths that walked amongst the earth. Hermione was most surprised to learn that they were living amongst the everyday people of society, you just had to know what to look for. At first Hermione was afraid, who knew there were so many types of animal shifters besides werewolves. But Minerva had assured her that most of them were very friendly and were proper company but one had to learn about their mannerisms so as not to offend them accidently.

It was then when Hermione asked if vampires existed. For if werewolves, shifters, fairies, goblins, mermaids and other creatures existed in the world the vampires had to exist. Minerva had chuckled at her, the sweet little curious ten year old girl. She smiled and had told Hermione that at one point vampires did indeed exist in the world, they were powerful but they had very few weaknesses. It was the discovery of an important weakness led to the demise of their species by the hands of mortals and magical kin alike. Most of their species had perished and many had not been spared. Minerva had then changed the subject suddenly to magical studies that Hermione got the feeling that something wasn't quite right but she didn't want to upset her new magical mentor so she never brought back the topic of vampires again.

"Director Malfoy's character can be a little difficult to deal with. It takes some getting used to but I have the firm belief that you will be able to meet all the expectations that are connected to this job Miss Granger." Hermione looked to the assistant leading the way to what she knew would was the lion's den. Though in this case it would be more akin to walking to the serpent's lair.

She had heard all about Draco Malfoy, his reputation had so far preceded him. It was no far kept secret that the Director of Malfoy Industries was infamous for being a playboy and womanizer. Gossip did run amongst the employees, and personal relations were not a kept secret within the different departments. All of the women, whether they were witch of muggle would fan themselves over if they so much as caught a glimpse of the Director. Some nearly passed out just thinking about the handsome man at the top of their company.

Hermione followed the assistant through a sleek and modernly decorated corridor. Her high heels clacked against the marble floors. For her new position as the Director's secretary she certainly had dressed the part, even more so than at her last job just a few levels down the building. Though in retrospect she just wanted to make a good impression with her soon to be new boss.

Hidden away was the girl from her schooling days, her normally wild curls were painstakingly ironed every day. She had to use plenty of straightening charms and sticking spells just in order to keep her thick mane of hair in a bun. It was times like that where she was glad to be a modern day witch, even though she was brought up in the muggle world she wouldn't trade anything for the magic that flowed through her veins. She could only imagine how much harder her life would be without the simple spells and charms that helped her in her everyday life. Especially anything that would help her control the mass of curls that she called her hair. There was just so much of it, and one could only do so many charms to manage it. Even then it was still so much hair that the bun just sat there at the back of her neck, it was heavy enough it almost felt like a rock.

Hermione had even taken the time to put on the minimalist amount of makeup that she could afford for her new position. A bit of cover up to hide those few pesky blemishes, even though she most likely could of used a charm she still liked to use muggle means of makeup. With a bit of tinted eyeshadow that was nearly the same shade of skin that barely dusted her eyes, it should have been enough for her to go to work with. But if one looked close enough they could see the thinnest line of black eyeliner. It was her one transgression and act of rebellion. Though it was mostly covered by the big, framed glasses that adorned her face.

Not that she really needed them, it did make her look more professional that combined with the slim tailored dress shirt she wore with a black vest and matching knee length skirt. Her whole outfit screamed professional and she did feel proud of it, even adding a matching neck tie that tucked in under the vest. Either way she felt empowered about her new job and the outfit seemed to help.

The assistant stopped to open a door, inside Hermione could see a cozy but expensive office. There a big wood receptionist desk, a couch and a few chairs surrounded a coffee table. Hermione could see a few magazines placed atop the coffee table, but surprisingly enough the entire wall was covered in bookshelves. Secretly Hermione was amazed to see such an amazingly structure book case, it appeared to be all hand carved wood structures. Mystical creatures as well as plenty of ivy and flowers entwined the corners of the bookshelf.

"The Director should be in his office still." The assistant opened the double doors that led to the Director Malfoy's office.

Hard, cold grey eyes. That was the first thing Hermione saw of her new boss. Blond hair ruffled but cut short yet it still had a sort of shaggy look to them. Angular jaw, sharp eyebrows tightened. His lips formed a tight frown. If it weren't for his demeanor and his perky perfect bottle blonde of a girlfriend hanging onto him seductively then Hermione would have thought he was handsome. But she knew enough of this man to know not to trust the likes of him. He was pretty much just a cold pretty face and had a womanizing attitude.

With a deep sigh, Hermione put on a brave face. This was/ her position now, she had pretty much had better get used to it. She didn't work hard for nothing to show for it.

The assistant next to her instantly froze up under Director Malfoy's glare. Hermione put on her best impression to make sure her face was composed, though she wasn't really that surprised that the Director had a woman on his desk. The bottle blonde sat atop the Director's desk, her arm draped on the Director's shoulder. Her perfectly made up face smirking as if she knew something that everyone else in the room did not. The Director stood with one arm draped around the blonde's waist, his hand almost caressing the blonde woman's thighs where her skirt was bunched up. His other free hand went up to push the few strands of his pale blond hair that fell onto his face. A few naughty giggles escaped the woman in his arms.

"Oh! It looks like we been caught Draco! This is why I told you to lock the door earlier." The bottle blonde miss practically purred against the Director.

Hermione tried to maintain a stoic expression, no matter what her inner most thoughts were saying. But it was nice to see the truth of those rumors of the Director were actually true. The bottle blonde miss reached her hand up to place a light kiss on the Director's lips.

"Sorry," was the curt and sudden reply that the Director gave as an excuse as the blonde reached for him again.

"Now it looks as though you have some work to do. I think I'm leaving for the day." The blonde seductress just about jumped off the desk and went to slip on her expensive looking high brand high heels and matching purse from the floor. She stopped to give Hermione a quick once over.

Hermione had seen that look plenty of times in her life before. The bottle blonde was judging her for how she looked, of course Hermione didn't dress like many of the other secretaries for the company but she did take her job very seriously. Her outfit seemed to be more professional in nature rather than showy and expensive looking. Either way the blonde lady seemed satisfied that Hermione's bookish and almost prudish outfit as well as look held no possible threat to her and gracefully left the office. It was a bit offensive to believe someone would judge her so quickly like that but Hermione had been through this before. The blonde was sizing her up as a potential threat to her man, the Director. Many women had done this to her in the past, but as soon as they saw her more reserved looks and a bit unflattering outfit they backed off immediately.

The door to the office shut with a loud slam leaving a jarring silence in its wake. Hermione could feel the atmosphere change dramatically in mere seconds.

Draco Malfoy sat at the great leather rolling chair by his desk, on leg atop the other. With a single glare, he made the poor assistant that had shown her the way tremble and quake. Hermione could almost see the sweat droplets break out on his forehead.

"I'm so terribly sorry sir, er, uhm, Director Malfoy, sir." In a flash Greg was suddenly dismissed to the side before Hermione could even comprehend what had happened. Palms atop his crossed legs, Director Malfoy turned to look at her.

"Yes?" The question hung in the air as he looked at her. Now it was his turn to assess her. Hermione put on her professional and charming smile, taking a brave step forward and straightening her back.

"I am Hermione Granger, sir, from the Secretarial Office. From today on I will be your new secretary, I look forward to working for you." Okay so the last bit had been a lie but she needed the job anyways. The slight bit in pay raise would definitely go a long way once she was able to accrue enough.

"I didn't even realize you started today," The Director went to grab a clipboard off his desk, Hermione could see from a distance that it was a profile of her. She could just barely see the shape that was her company picture on the paper. "Hermione Granger, I believe I've heard a lot about you. You only joined our company a year and a half ago but already you have shown so many excellent qualities. From what I've heard you were the sole organizer of restructuring and replacing our secretarial system. It was because of you that we had to retrofit the Secretarial Office with new equipment and technology." For some reason he didn't look that all pleased about her. Hermione couldn't tell if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I'm afraid so, sir." Hermione continued to smile as he went on about her profile. It was not all that surprising that he knew so much about her. But she had also heard a lot about the Director as well. She had spent the past few days gathering as much information as she could about her potential new boss.

Director Draco Lucius Malfoy was only 27 years old, and still completely single. He was the managing director of Malfoy Industries which was created by his father. Though many would have argued that he only had this high standing position within his father's company because of his father's influence it really was not the case. In fact he and his father were not on good social terms, and Draco had worked his way up from the corporate ladder. In just the past six years of working for the company it was surprising how he had made it this far, especially for his young age.

To the employees under him he was always very strict and forgave any mistakes that would occur. But what really struck out about him was that he would always work after the regular office hours of the building. He even goes as far as insisting that his private secretary stays later in his office well into the night. Though they never quite stay for long, as the months go by more and more then have to be replaced. Which was why Hermione was in this place now, she had moved up from the Secretarial Office to his.

He was infamous for mixing business with pleasure, and had numerous indiscriminate relationships with women in the past. From the gossip that seemed to breeze through the Secretarial Office, Hermione had heard that a good percentage of the guests that ever went to visit his office were women. Not high class socialites but everything from daughters of CEOs from other corporations to actresses, famous singers, and you name it. It was also said that he would use his office especially for those so called 'secret' affairs. Though Hermione didn't find him all too attractive, many of the other women for the company would have cared to disagree. Many women were in a secret war just to get any attention from him.

Hermione didn't want to let this get to her, after all he was going to be the one signing her paycheck. She had heard all the rumors about him before, so she wasn't expecting him to change anytime soon.

"They are all excellent qualities about you really…but…" Hermione was suddenly brought out of her reverie when the Director started to speak to her. His stare even stronger than before. "But you see, I don't really think you would fit well in here." Hermione's eyes widened dramatically, did he really say what she thought she heard. "Greg, please get her out of here and please bring me a secretary with more appealing looks."

 _Are you kidding me?_ Hermione could not believe her ears. _Did he really just say that? And to her face as well?_ She knew that this man was a jerk, but to be that cold and cruel just off the bat. She was completely stunned at this man. It had barely been five minutes and he was already saying this about her. He held up her profile in his hands, shaking the papers lightly as he started to speak.

"Her qualifications were only all right." Director Malfoy turned to look at her more closely. She could almost feel his judgment as if they were mini attacks upon her person. But at least the blonde woman from earlier wasn't that harsh to her face. "Even though she had all the right qualifications for this job, what good is it to me to have a secretary that I can't even go out in public to have a drink with? Someone with more impressive looks would be much rather be suitable for the job." With that he turned back to his desk and looked upon the still scared assistant.

"B-but Director…" the poor man stuttered and was barely able to get a few words out of his mouth. He wouldn't even get the chance.

"Please excuse me, Director." Hermione cut the assistant off before the Director could even get a word in. "I am well aware that I may not have the appearance to that of a supermodel that you may be used to. But how can you say that I am no good when you haven't even given me a chance to prove my worth." Hermione put on her professional face as she looked at the Director. Brown eyes met grey ones as she continued to speak, "The thing is, sir that you wouldn't know for sure if I was unsuitable for the job unless you gave me a chance to work for you sir. If it wasn't too much I would implore you to at least let me have the job for a while and you could then judge me afterwards if I was up to the task. Would that be even possible, sir?"

"Would you look at this, a secretary that talks back? I certainly don't need a secretary who opposes her superior's orders." The Director said curtly. Hermione lightly gasped, she hadn't meant to mean it like that.

"Oh! But sir, I only meant that as a suggestion." The Director only looked at her, his once indifferent expression now a wicked smirk. Suddenly he stood up from his desk, surprising her with his sudden movement as he hand slammed against his desk.

"I…see…well if that's the case then." The next thing Hermione new the Director dropped a giant stack of binders. The stack made a big bang against the desk, and pile was nearly as tall as her another stack of papers that was nearly the same size sat next to it. It also looked extremely heavy as well. "I want you to process this pile right here," the Director gestured to the great stack of binders. "Also based on them, prepare the data for all four categories. Then prepare the necessaries for meeting that is scheduled for tomorrow. After all that, I want to take care of the letters of invitation and all of these notices here." Next he gestured to the stack of papers. Poor Greg was already profusely sweating in his spot next to her.

The Director was speaking so quickly that Hermione hardly had enough time to pull out a notepad to writing down his instructions. It was times like this where she wished she was able to use her magic in public among muggles, or at least use enchanted objects like a Quik-Quill. But being a witch still had its own limitations. Especially when it enabled her to get more things done in the office.

"Enter all the data and the adjustments to my schedule into the computer on the desk. Now don't ask me any stupid questions you may have. If you even need to, you can refer to the old data sheets for help." The Director smirked at her once more, as he if felt like she wasn't up to the challenge.

"Understood, sir." Immediately Hermione answered him, looking up from her pad of notes.

The Director looked at her nonplussed, "Oh, and also from earlier," Hermione straightened up again to see what he was going to say. "That babe, the daughter of the president of Castle Bank…I need you to choose something suitable for a present for her and send it to her in my name, got it? Make sure it something flashy but not too thoughtful, I wouldn't want her to get too attached." Director Malfoy stated most likely referring to the snobbish bottle blonde that had left the room minutes ago.

At first, Hermione was bit shocked to see him put all that work onto her shoulders, but the only thing she could do was to grin and bear it. She was always up to a good challenge and she certainly wasn't going to let the Director get to the best of her.

"Also, don't connect any incoming call from women who are not in the address book at your desk. Even then there is a specified schedule that I tend to keep." Director Malfoy explained his smirk ever increasing. It would seem as though Hermione's new positon would now include both his business matter but also that of his personal relations. Which also apparently included cleaning up his affairs with the women he slept with.

Taking even more notes, Hermione had barely enough time to respond with a "Yes, understood, sir." When the phone began to ring at the Director's desk, almost causing her to jump making her heart beating so fast it felt like it almost threatened to jump right out of her chest.

"Yes, let her in." Director Malfoy spoke rather urgently into the phone. Almost immediately the door into his office burst open.

"Drakey!" A high pitched squeal sounded through the room as a different woman entered the room. This time a buxom redhead beauty burst through the doors, she was dressed to the nines in (too) tight fitted skinny jeans and a white lace top with those extra-long and wide sleeves. The woman wore high heels that Hermione swore they were Lou Vuitton's that were worth her paychecks for the next ten years. "I'm so sorry to bother you at work, but you at work Drakey, but you see I unexpectedly had a break and…"The women's voice was so high and so shrill that Hermione could barely stand it. Though she did have a feeling that the woman was not in the least bit sorry for bother Director Malfoy at work.

"It's no problem at all, I was actually just about to take a break myself." Director Malfoy lied to the woman who crossed through his office reach caress the Director. The woman's eyes themselves looked sensual, her face in a blush; Hermione could practically see the little hearts that surrounded her as she leaned against the Director sickeningly.

The Director grinned, though Hermione felt that it was more of a knowing smirk and the redhead curled right into his suit-clad chest. "Now, don't announce anyone into my office for a while." With his hands he waved Hermione and poor Greg off in a shooing manner that meant to say 'scram' or 'get out of here'.

Not wanting to stay there and unfortunately see the love fest unfold, Hermione and Greg scurried out the door. Which upon their exit immediately slammed and the locking mechanism was heard securing the door. Greg and Hermione remained emotionless for a while, coming to grips with what had just happened to them.

Greg still looking just as uncomfortable and Hermione felt turned to her and said, "Er, well good luck and do your best…" before making his very hasty exit and slamming the door that lead to the room shut with a loud bang. The clock on the wall could be heart ticking down every second in the wake of Greg's quick departure.

The quiet comfort of silence didn't last for long though. For in the next moment the few breathy and heavy sighs could be heard coming from the office behind her. The sighs turned into moans, and Hermione cursed at the Director for letting her being subjugated to this. Luckily for her though, she was able to set a few silencing spells on the door. This way she would be able to do her work in peace, the next few hours should be interesting though.

"It's such a shame that he's such an asshole, mum!" Hermione vented to her mother, Jane Granger, as her mother was preparing the night's dinner in the kitchen.

"Really, now Hermione darling could he really that disagreeable?" Jane chuckled at her daughter's expense turning over the steak that she had prepared for tonight as a way to celebrate Hermione's new job position. It was bit of a splurge but she felt that it nice to celebrate the little things every once in a while

"All those rumors that sweep through the office are true, mum. Even though he's very capable for his job, it's just that he's just an asshole of a person! He has no shame whatsoever!" Hermione could feel her anger as well as her magic building up inside of her. Sometimes things would happen due to her emotions and magic would come out in a sudden outburst. It happened a lot as a child before she understood what she really was, but still every once in a while things would happen and items would break. So many things had be broken when her emotions got the best of her. Her poor muggle parents had put up with so much of her magical antics.

"Hermione, that's no excuse to take it out on the kettle dear," Jane warned, looking up from her cooking to watch the dents in the tea kettle fix themselves. It took some time for Hermione's parents to come to terms with their daughter being a witch. But in the end they had been very accepting and encouraging of Hermione coming into her powers. Though it scared them sometimes with all her power and knowledge.

"Sorry mum!" Hermione called from the table looking up from the paperwork that she had brought home with her, letting her magic waft through the kitchen to fix the kettle she had unknowingly dented momentarily. Though she had taken off her secretarial uniform to put on some more casual clothing, she still had on her severely tight bun and big librarian looking glasses on.

"I'm sure Director Malfoy is a great person, he wouldn't be so popular if he wasn't." Jane enthused setting the steaks on a plate to bring to the table where Hermione sat.

"Not really, I believe that he has fans only because they admire that badass attitude that he has." Hermione said as she watched her mother sit down at the table, setting the steak down with the rest of their food. "It's the company manager that I like much better than him. He's the polar opposite of the Director in every way. Even when I was just his secretary's assistant he was still very kind to me, even though I only worked for his secretary. He's not cold or cruel of arrogant at all, like the Director." Hermione pointed out, reflecting upon the past when she started working for Malfoy Industries.

"I am sorry to say there is one thing that I agree with your boss with darling," Jane Granger said thoughtfully coming over to her daughter. Hermione's face was incredulous, normally her mother was on her side.

"Whatever do you mean-"the last bit was cut off as her mother pulled her glasses off of her face. "Mother!" Hermione nearly shrieked out in surprise to her mother's actions.

"Its true darling, I don't know why you always but all your hair up in a bun. There's so much hair that I still don't know how you do it, even with that magic of yours. Aren't those glasses that you have on just for show as well?" Jane smiled holding onto Hermione's big framed glasses looking at her daughter's real face and not the secretary's face she always kept up. "You look so pretty, and cute Hermione it's almost a shame that you hide behind these glasses of yours!"

Hermione huffed in retaliation. "But I don't need to be cute, for this job mum. I'm not that cute anyways, it's because my face looks so youthful. Due to my looks and youthful face, along with my age many companies believe that I'm too childish and not responsible at all. Typically, such a feature would be okay for my job, but as a secretary there are certain standards that need to be upheld. As a secretary I need to look presentable as well as professional. The bun and the glasses only help me look like I can handle the duties being a secretary requires." She explained much to her mother's chagrin as they started eating their meal.

"Ah, yes I just wanted to tell you that I will probably be home late from work for now on, mum." Hermione stated standing up from the table, bringing her plate and other dishes into the kitchen.

"Really, now darling? We've always been lucky to get out at the same time and share the car ride to work, you might need to use the car this time. I can always take a ride with Molly and Ginny, if they don't mind I mean they do live just fifteen minutes away from here." Jane referred to Hermione's ex-boyfriend's mother and sister. Despite having broken up with him four years ago, she and her mother were still good friends with his mother and sister. They even worked for the same company and would always offer rides home if the need ever arose. It also helped that the two women were also witches and would every once in a while be able to floo Jane Granger home when no muggles were working.

"It's because of the Director, he works very late well into the evening each day. They say he chooses to work late because he is allergic to strong sunlight. Apparently he has a strong case of polymorphous light eruption, in which the very littlest bit of sun light causes him to get very weak. Though I am highly sure that he just likes to play with his women well into the morning that has to be it!" Hermione argued pointing out what she had seen earlier in the day. Jane also entered the kitchen putting her dishes into the sink, while Hermione started to pack up the leftovers from their meal. She was also making lunches for the both of them to take into work the next day.

"I'm just glad that you are working so hard for this company, darling. After all it was I who first started working for one of the stores that the company owns." Jane Granger started to reminisce as she started doing the dishes by hand, even though Hermione could have started using her magic but her mother always insisted on doing things by hand and even found comfort in doing so. "Just don't overwork yourself, darling. Ever since your father died, if something were to happen you Hermione I wouldn't know what to do with myself." Jane said worriedly as she finished with the dishes.

"I know how to take care of myself mom!" Hermione chastised, she was an adult know after all and she had been taking care of herself for years following her father's sudden death eight years ago.

Just nine years ago, her father Robert Granger was a dentist in the next local town along with another man who set up their own practice. But the other man was not entirely honest in their partnership, and began to illegally embezzle money from their patients and even overcharging them for simple procedures. It got so bad people started to leave and go to other practices. But then one night the other man had knocked out a dental hygienist who worked for their practice and started to feel her up not realizing that she wasn't completely out yet. Needless to say she set up a lawsuit against the man and their practice lost both respect and funds.

Not being able to live with himself after realizing his partner was manipulating people, Robert Granger had suffered a heart attack too early in his life and wasn't able to fully recover afterwards. After her father had passed, Hermione's mother had started to join the work force after quitting from also practicing dentistry to raise their only daughter. Though this time she was only able to find secretarial jobs. Hermione was very grateful for her mother, who not only accepted her magical abilities but also worked her hardest to be able to support her all the way through Hermione's university days. It was also because of her mother that she was able to find a job for Malfoy Industry one and a half years ago. Her mother had spoken to the manager and the store she had worked at and allowed Hermione to get a job.

Hermione just wanted to pay her mother back for all the hard work she had done. She also wanted to make her mother proud of how she turned out. "Please don't worry about me too much mum, you know how excited I get about my work." Hermione chuckled before changing her train of thought. "I just really want to see the Director's tears of regret when he finally realizes what a useful employee I am!" Hermione swore, a dark chuckled escaped her. She was going to show the Director who the real boss was and she was going to make him sorry for ever messing with her she wasn't known as the brightest witch of her age for no reason. (Not that he knew much about that.)

The next day began bright and early for Hermione, this time she opted out of her white dress shirt with matching vest and skirt for a one piece long sleeved dress, it was a bit form fitting and had a 'V-cut' neck line but it hardly showed any cleavage if any. That compared with her sharp looking black high heels that she had charmed to maintain maximum comfort as well as stability, Hermione had put her hair in a bun and her matched her makeup to the look she wore the other day. Despite feeling confident that her look was both professional and dressy, she came into work early in order to make a good impression on the bane of existence that was her boss now.

She had just barely sat down in at her desk for first time since arriving earlier in the morning when the big man himself, also known as her boss came through the door. Hermione stood up from her rolling chair to great him and bade him an overly friendly "Good morning, Director Malfoy!" With barely a glance toward her the tall blond man, in a dark fitting Armani suit and a deep emerald colored tie stomped his way past with not even giving her the common curtesy of getting her in response.

"Get ready for the meeting today at-" Director Malfoy started opening one of the doors that lead into his private office just past her own desk. Hermione immediately started following him into his office, she had not expected his sudden stop and had accident rushed forward and into his back. As luck would have it she bounced back right off of him and would have nearly fallen due to her momentum if it wasn't for the Director grabbing the crook of her elbow before she made it far. It all happened so fast that Hermione wasn't so sure how his reflexes reacted so quickly, it was almost supernatural.

"I'm so sorry, sir I didn't see where I was going," Hermione started "Thank you for catching me." She was biting her tongue trying to cough out a thank you, but once she saw the incredulous look on his face she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. "What? What is it sir?" she questioned, her brown eyes meeting his steel grey eyes. His expression a little bit amazed now.

"You cleaned my office?" Director Malfoy bit out curtly, looking back at her. Well, technically it was just a few simple cleaning charms and spells, but he certainly didn't need to know that. Now the room practically sparkled due to magic she had placed to keep his office clean and orderly.

"Why yes, sir, I came in a bit early to tidy up the place. I hope you don't mind." Hermione admitted, trying to gage his next response. If she was expecting a thank you for a response, she wasn't going to get it any time soon.

"Did you finish these then?" Director Malfoy pointed to a stack of booklets on his desk. He was pointing to a different stack than those he had assigned her yesterday. Luckily for her she had already looked into it last night as she knew he would ask for them soon.

"Yes, Director, all of it has been accounted for." Hermione gave him a tight smile, he glared at her. He wasn't expecting this now was he? Director Malfoy didn't answer but simply sat at his grand desk chair. "Sir, if you would look at today's schedule please? I need your confirmation on some things." Hermione immediately went straight to business, she was on a mission. She wanted to prove to the Director her worth, she wasn't just some plain miss to sit around all day.

The first thing he told her to do was to organize yet another set of notebooks, immediately Hermione started to work on it as soon as she sat at her desk. Next, he made her balance sheets for the last three years, even that didn't pose much of a challenge to her (much to his chagrin). The last thing he made her do was buy something for yet another one of his women friends, so off she was buying something to appease his next girlfriend that happened to stop by. Most of her day was preoccupied, she welcomed clients or other branch workers that came to see the Director. She made tea, served biscuits and light snacks to those who waited in the office for a meeting. Hermione organized the business cards when she got a chance and she even opened all the mail that came in. As so her days as the Director Malfoy's secretary continued on the same pattern for the next three days. She would come in do all the tasks he set upon her (though she didn't mention how he tried to increase her workload each day).

Everyday thus far it had seemed as though the Director was very busy. Going in and out of meetings, doing paperwork and other official duties (though he still found the time to spend with those lady friends of his). Hermione found it difficult to prepare for his daily schedule a whole day in advance. There was always so much work to do, it changed constantly by the hour. It seemed like every day he would stay in the office way into the night hours, though this was mostly due to the various meetings he would have to attend to during the day. Yet even with all that work that had to be done, he was still dedicated to his lady friends.

"I'm going out now," Director Malfoy said exiting the door of his office, causing Hermione to look up from the computer where she was doing work. Standing up from her desk, she grabbed her trusty clipboard and notepad. The thing had everything important on it, and it was easier to reach for than her cell phone. That and that her cell phone was constantly running out of storage no matter how many times she emptied all of her pictures out of it.

"Sir?" Hermione questioned, it was still a bit early in the day for him to be leaving all of a sudden. Typically he would still be working in his office for the next two hours before it was time to leave. This sudden change in the schedule certainly surprised her. She would have enjoyed being told that he was changing his plans on her all of a sudden like that. Now she was going to have to make even more phone calls as soon as she made it back to her desk.

"I won't be back until much later today," Director Malfoy exited into the hallway. Hermione had no choice but to follow him. "But if you finish with the last task I gave you, you are free to leave before I get back." The Director took big strides and Hermione had to speed walk just to catch up with him. She secretly cursed at him for being so much taller than her and having such long legs. It was a good thing she charmed all of her high heels otherwise she wouldn't know how to deal with aching feet and the threat of falling over all the time. A few girlish giggles distracted Hermione as she followed right behind the Director.

"Look, it's Director Malfoy." A petite little blond giggled to her friend nearby.

"It's so rare to see him down here at this time, he's so handsome!" The friend, another secretary watched fanning herself as if Director Malfoy's 'handsomeness' was actually making her sweat. To be honest, Hermione was not entirely surprised for Draco Malfoy was considered one of the most handsome bachelors of year, at least according to some snooty celebrity magazine that always crowded the supermarket checkouts. She didn't deny that he was a good looking piece of man, but with a personality like his she was actually quite surprised that women were constantly flocking to him as if he were an oasis in a drought. But then again she realized how much money, titles and land that he as well as his family owned. He was also coming into to his inheritance within a few short months, from a great grandmother somewhere down the Malfoy family line.

Hermione and Director Malfoy had reached the entrance to the building where a black Bugatti sat waiting parked near the curb. A man in a striped suit stood just outside the entrance doors holding a light reflective umbrella. Hermione watched in amazement as Director Malfoy prepared to leave the building. She took note of how he tried to cover as much skin as possible, and she considered that his polymorphous light eruption condition must be so severe. Director Malfoy adjusted his suit, especially at the top near the collar. He pulled out a pair of black leather gloves and slipped them on, and even put on a set of big dark framed as well as tinted sunglasses that nearly covered his entire face.

As Director Malfoy exited the man with the umbrella immediately covered him, the sun didn't stand a chance and didn't touch the Director at least once. Hermione was surprised how fast the man holding the umbrella had acted and had surmised that he was probably the Director's personal driver and was mostly likely used to it by now. Hermione herself had to rush out to find him, all the while trying to steer clear of getting in the way of the umbrella.

"I left you in charge of picking out the presents for the women I see, right?" Director Malfoy said as the trio walked to the waiting car, Hermione walking right behind the Director. She took the chance to look up from her trusty clipboard and notebook. "They've been very popular lately," The Director turned back to look at her. "But when I told you to buy something suitable for them, I didn't expect you to have a satisfactory rate of 100%. How did you even choose their gifts?" He asked looking incredulous, that is from what Hermione could tell from behind the glasses. Or at least that was what she thought.

Hermione chuckled in response and gave him a small, curt smile. "It was simple, really sir. All I really did was check your receipts and account from last year. From there I was able to figure out that you try to choose something for each woman that suits their individual personality based on things you believe they liked. After that I made sure not to buy them any of the same things." Hermione could feel the cool hardness of his gaze upon her. Immediately he averted his gaze as if he knew she caught him looking at her. "Was there a problem with that, sir?" She was only trying to prove her worth, she didn't expect his next response.

"Yes, I have a big problem with that." The Director replied coolly. "If this keeps up, I will have put up with having such a plain-looking secretary around the office most of the time."

Hermione perked up at hearing this, it was the closest thing to a compliment she had gotten from the man so far. "Why thank you, sir." She wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that. He was facing away from her at the time, giving her his briefcase to hold as he got into the back of the car. As soon as he was settled in, he turned to face her as she handed him the briefcase.

Just as she thought he was done talking to her, he rolled down the car window slightly so as to not let in too much light. "Another thing, Miss Granger before I leave." He held up one pointed finger at her and a wicked smirk crossed his face. "You could at least have the very decency to buy some contacts." She could almost feel his smirk grow wider with his last statement. So that was how he was going to play.

Well, she might as well fight back. A smirk of her very own crossed Hermione's face. "Truth be told sir, but I'm afraid that contacts don't do anything for my image." As soon as she finished speaking did the car pull away from the building and her.

Hermione couldn't help it but stick out her tongue in defiance as she watched the car sped away. Things were certainly going to be interesting being Director Malfoy's secretary.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think of it so far. :)

All rights belong to the proper owners, Harry Potter: J.K. Rowling and Midnight Secretary : Toumi Oomi.


End file.
